London Buses Route 139
London Buses Route 139 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Golders Green and Waterloo Station, it is operated by London Sovereign RATP. 'History' Route 139 commenced operation on 14 March 1992 to replace the withdrawn northern section of route 159 between West Hampstead and Baker Street. It originally ran from West Hampstead, with some daytime journeys extended to and from Golders Green, to Trafalgar Square, using standard length AEC Routemasters from London Northern's Chalk Farm garage that received route 139 branding. In 1993, less than a year after the route's inception, Chalk Farm Bus garage closed, and the Routemasters moved to Holloway (HT), which already operated Routemasters on route 10. They lost their route branding in favour of the MTL London livery, after London Northern was bought out by MTL in October 1994. On 28 March 1998, route 139 was converted to single deck one person operation, with Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs based at North Acton (NA) garage, running at approximately the same frequencies as before. This was therefore a reduction in capacity; but a new route 189, formed the previous year, was extended to help on the overlapping section between Abbey Road and Oxford Circus. The Golders Green journeys were withdrawn, terminating at West End Green at all times. In September 2000, North Acton garage closed and the allocation was transferred to Cricklewood (W) garage, being closer to the West Hampstead terminus. On 1 February 2003, the route was retained by Metroline and the route was extended from Trafalgar Square to Waterloo Station, via the Strand and Waterloo Bridge, and at the same time was gradually converted back to double deck operation with Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents, in preparation for the introduction of the London congestion charge. On 23 April 2004, the route became a 24 hour service. In 2010, the Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 30 January 2010, the route was retained by Metroline. In 2011, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were replaced by brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400Hs. On 1 April 2017, the route passed to London Sovereign RATP operating from their Edgware (BT) using Wright Eclipse Gemini 2, Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 and Wright SRM bodied Volvo B5LHs and the route was extended from West Hampstead Station to Golders Green Station at the same time. In January 2018, the route was converted to full Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 and Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LH operation. The route will pass back to Metroline using new and existing buses from 29 August 2020. 'Current Route' Route 139 operates via these primary locations: *Golders Green Bus Station *Golders Green Finchley Road *Childs Hill / Cricklewood Lane *Hendon Way *Fortune Green Road *West Hampstead Police Station *West Hampstead West End Green *West Hampstead Station *St. Johns Wood Church Street Market *Abbey Road Studios / Grove End Road *Lord's Cricket Ground *London Business School *Marylebone Station *Marylebone Dorset Square *Baker Street Station *Baker Street York Street *New Bond Street *Orchard Street Selfridges *Oxford Street John Lewis *Oxford Circus Station *Beak Street Hamleys Toy Store *Piccadilly Circus Station *Haymarket Jermyn Street *Regent Street / St James's *Trafalgar Square *Charing Cross Station (for The Royal Courts Of Justice) *Aldwych (for The Strand) *Charing Cross Savoy Street *Southampton Street Covent Garden *Lancaster Place *Waterloo Bridge South Bank *Waterloo Station Gallery 139 Bus.jpg 'External links' *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 139, London Buses routes Category:London Sovereign RATP Group